U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,234 B2, granted to the inventor of the present invention, discloses a fixture (or base) 200 mounted at the front end of a rail member 110. The base 200 has a supporting member 300, whose height relative to the rail member 110 can be changed in order to adjust the gap between the drawer on the rail member 110 and the cabinet where the drawer is mounted.
While the foregoing design allows users to adjust the gap between the drawer and the cabinet with ease, the base 200 is not mounted on the rail member 110 securely enough to provide the desired structural strength.
To address the aforesaid issue, the present invention was developed as an improvement of the prior art.